Son of the Mafia
by mylissadp
Summary: Foul language/sexual content/


Inuyasha The Mafia

Kagome and her mother are out one evening when they stumble across a small child with silver hair and ears. Tasi takes the child in as her own and he flourishes with his adopted family. however one day his biological family finally finds him but Inuyasha isnt willing to give up his simple life, or Kagome for that matter.

Tasi was out strolling her newborn son Souta. beside her was her daughter Kagome. they always strolled through the park before sunset together since the death of her husband. Kagome loved it because she could be out in the forest for a bit before having to leave. Tasi loved feeling the wind in her hair as they strolled through the forest enjoying the peace and quiet. however this time thier peaceful stroll was not quiet. Tasi heard a voice calling for help. she told Kagome to stay with Souta as she ran to the female voice.

Tasi found a woman barely clinging to life hidden in the bushes. she was beaten so badly Tasi knew she wasnt going to survive.

Tasi: i'm going to get help ma'am. be still please.

Woman: i am Izaiyo. please my son needs a home. someone to care for him and protect him.

Tasi: your son?

behind the woman sleeping peacefully was a small child with long silver hair and two pointy ears. Tasi knew this child was a half demon but she didnt care. she went to the sleeping child and scooped him up gently and smiled.

Izaiyo: his name is Inuyasha. please i've given him a potion to forget his previous life. he can never remember.

Tasi: i swear to protect your son with my life.

Izaiyo: thank you.

the woman closed her eyes and turned to dust before Tasi's eyes. Tasi felt the boy cling to her and noticed he was sucking his thumb. he had to be around Kagome's age in human years. smiling she returned to her daughter and son and told Kagome she had a new brother named Inuyasha. Kagome was thrilled! she accepted Inuyasha without hesitation as they all headed home.

once home Tasi laid both sleeping children in the bassinet and couch. she went to the spare bedroom and cleaned it up to look like a proper room for Inuyasha. once done she returned scooping up the silver haired boy and putting him to bed in his own room.

Tasi put Souta and Kagome to bed as well retiring to Inuyasha's room so he wouldnt be frightened once he woke up.

the next morning Inuyasha woke up. he remembered being in the forest but nothing else. he knew his name but not his last name. he noticed a woman sitting in the recliner with a blanket covering him. he wondered who she was and where he was? she started waking up and opened her tired eyes meeting his. she smiled and got up folding the blanket carefully and setting it in the closet.

Inuyasha wondered if this was his mother? no it couldnt be because they looked nothing alike. was he adopted?

Tasi: good morning Inuyasha. did you sleep well?

Inuyasha: yes. are you my adopted mother? you couldnt be my real mother because we look nothing alike.

Tasi: yes i am your adopted mother. i'm glad you slept well, now lets go get breakfast ready shall we?

Inuyasha: uhm okay. i'll be down in a minute i would like to change first.

Tasi: of course Inuyasha. i will see you in the kitchen alright?

Inuyasha smiled nodding his head as she left closing the door behind her. he could hear her waking the other child up, a girl and a baby? he got in his closet and put in a pair of tan pants and a white shortsleeved button down shirt. he put socks on and headed to the bathroom and begun brushing his long white hair. once done he goes down to the kitchen using his nose. there he finds a little girl his age sitting at the table with the adopted mother and the baby as if they were waiting on him.

Kagome: come on Yashie we've been waiting for you

Inuyasha: i'm coming!

Tashi: alright everyone eat and then go do your chores alright? Kagome i would like you to show Inuyasha how to do the outside chores alright?

Kagome: yes mama.

everyone ate and headed thier own directions to get the day started. Inuyasha picked everything up very well letting Kagome have relief from the monstrous amount of chores around the shrine.

Tasi was already homeschooling Kagome and would include Inuyasha followed by Souta. it didnt take long to get Inuyasha enrolled through paperwork as her adopted son. after dealing with CPS for last few months she finally had all the legal documents making Inuyasha her adopted son.

Tasi had no idea who Inuyasha actually belonged to so she decided it was time to investigate. she made sure the kids were sleeping before beginning her research. she begun with Izaiyo's name along with Inuyasha's. she got a few hits and found Inuyasha's family. after more research she knew keeping Inuyasha safe was her best option. she promised his mother and she would keep that promise. InuTaisho Kenneth, Mafia Boss, Inuyasha's biological father was currently married to a Deanna Kenneth and they had a son Sesshomeru Kenneth, heir to the Mafia Empire. she was shocked and couldnt put words to the news. it was time to move.

Kagome and Inuyasha finished packing thier bedrooms for the moving truck. thier mom had taken a job in America as a personal secretary to Seto Kaiba. the pay was too good to pass up. Kagome would miss her friends but knew this job would be good for her mom.

Inuyasha was excited as could be. a fresh start for his new family according to his adopted mother. he had been with the family for a few months but Tasi said the move would be good for them all. he walked in his room one last time to grab a box Tasi had hidden for him from Kagome. Tasi had forbidden him from opening it until his eighteenth birthday.

it was a long box and kinda heavy for a six year old but he could always lift it with ease. he gathered it up and headed to the moving van where Tasi was waiting for him. she tucked the box safely in her things knowing the movers and Kagome would stay out of her things.

they boarded thier flights with ease as Tasi felt like she could breath easy now that they were in America. Inuyasha would be safe now as long as she was breathing Inuyasha would never live the life his mother escaped from.

YEARS LATER

Inuyasha was holding his diploma happily as he walked of the graduation stage, Kagome right behind him with hers. Inuyasha and Kagome both had been accepted to various colleges but two from other countries aside from the many in America. Kagome wanted to return to Japan for college and Inuyasha wanted to go as well.

on his thirteenth birthday everyone found out Inuyasha's demon claimed Kagome as his mate. Tasi knew it was by scent and reminded everyone Inuyasha was adopted and not blood. after a few fights and legalities Inuyasha had his own last name. Tasi wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to be happy so she changed Inuyasha's last name to Abalame instead of Higurashi.

Tasi knew Kagome was definitely okay with being Inuyasha's mate after finding out Kagome always had a crush on Inuyasha. Tasi was also currently preparing for the wedding and putting it all together. both just wanted a small ceremony.

Inuyasha was reading through some papers trying to get his new company started. Biology and Mechanics and Investments. if he could get his company started he could provide better for his mate. he couldnt wait until they were married and started a family of thier own. he wanted four kids but Kagome wanted six. either way he could do it. whatever she wanted she would get.

Kagome was planning on being a doctor. Head Surgeon was her goal as well as becoming Inuyasha's wife and having six of the cutest babies in the world with him. they both had big dreams and couldnt wait to get started. her mom wanted them married before going off to college and both agreed. the wedding was after graduation and it would be a small wedding. her friends were attending and so were a few of Inuyasha's friends.

Inuyasha however had to deal with Hojo being there with Yuka. Yuka was one of Kagome's friends. ever since they arrived to America, Hojo had developed an obsession with Kagome trying to win her favor but Inuyasha won in the end. nobody but Kagome's mom knew where they were going for their college courses. Inuyasha smirked knowing soon he would be the only one providing for his mate.

Kagome helped her mother with the wedding decor knowing in a few days she would be Inuyasha's wife and mate. she was so excited.

meanwhile Sesshomeru was looking through some files that had been brought to him. he smirked as Jaken walked through the door with his mate Rin. Rin was 26 and carrying their second pup. thier first pup was Ishiro a male and Rin was hoping the next one was a girl. Rin saw him smiling and knew what it meant.

Rin: you found him!

Sessh: yes my mate. he is currently in America. father and i leave in one hour to retrieve him.

Rin: so he's okay?

Sessh: yes. go pack for a few days. Ishiro will stay with Kaede and Sango.

Rin: yay!(Skips out of the room)

Jaken: milord? is it wise to take her so far along?

Sessh: after what nearly happened with Ishiro i will not take any chances. i also want you to come for extra protection for my mate.

Jaken: i'll grab a satchel and my staff.(leaving)

Sesshomeru looked at the picture of Inuyasha in his hand. it was easy to miss to normal humans, the look and possessivness for the dark haired woman beside him. she had to be his intended mate.

Sesshomeru called his father who was there within thirty minutes and ready to go. Inuyasha's wedding was only two days away and they planned to be there. Sesshomeru called the pilot and everything was ready.

Rin boarded after InuTaisho with Sesshomeru behind her in case she fell. Jaken had secured a comfy bean bag she could also sleep on. Rin snuggled into it and fell asleep quickly as Sesshomeru and InuTaisho buckled up. Jaken sat on the floor close to his Lady.

the plane took off rather quickly. meanwhile Inuyasha was getting a rental tux but had to be measured. Kagome already had her dress.

Kagome's dress was strapless but boosted her breasts well and stopped at her lower thighs, four streams of see through fabric flowed down from four points on her dress. and it was Inuyasha's favorite color Red.

Inuyasha was wearing a simple rental to return the same day. he had a red long tie. he was excited to marrying Kagome at last. since the day his beast laid claim on her, he wanted nothing more than to take her far away, hide and never be found for the rest of thier lives. he grinned at the idea.

Tasi was excited. she knew she had raised Inuyasha right as the priest declared Inuyasha and Kagome husband and wife. Tasi heard everyone applause.

InuTaisho and Sesshomeru had happy faces as they applauded Inuyasha. both were extremely proud of Inuyasha for choosing a strong mate. they watched as the females caught the bouquet and Hojo caught the garter but niether missed the look on Inuyasha's face when the boy looked at the bride. both snarled knowing this human was a possible threat to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed close to his mate all evening and then they snuck out to reveal in thier honeymoon bliss. InuTaisho had booked them a hotel penthouse suite among many other things leaving the hotel card and key on Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha and Kagome left grinning as KAgome was helped in the car. she quickly texted her mother who merely sent a smiley face.

Sesshomeru noted the human boy had snuck after the bride and groom. InuTaisho had not only slashed his tires but tore the brakes and steering wheel off.

Hojo was sick to his stomach. his Kagome was marrying a filthy half demon bastard. she needed to remain pure and marry him instead. if he could stop thier consummation, she would be able to annule the marriage quickly. however the way his car had been dealt with, he cried in the parking lot with Yuka looking embarrased.


End file.
